


After School Special

by Kyna_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyna_Winchester/pseuds/Kyna_Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean have a little fun in the boys room at Truman High.





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I was talked into posting. Please enjoy this shameless smut. Thank you to Usagili for editing it for me.

_**Rachael Watts gives the best head in school**_.

That’s what is carved into the wall of the last stall in the boy's restroom in Truman high. Dean Winchester's tongue licks a strip across his bottom lip as he reads this. ‘ _What complete bullshit_.’ He thinks to himself as he hears the bathroom door swing open.

He counts the stomp, stomp, shuffle of tennis shoes on the tile floor as the boys enter. There are two of them. He knows this before they even start speaking.

“Hey, man come on, light it up,” one says in a shaky tenor.

“Dude chill, I gotta roll it nice and tight,” the other one says.

There is the flick-flick sound of a lighter striking then the unmistakable stench of weed filled the air.

 ** _Rachael Watts gives the best head in school_**.

Dean smirks to himself as he shifts his feet slightly. His back is pressed flush against the stall wall opposite some poor sad saps carved confession about Rachael. Dean knows this is bullshit. How does he know this?

He let his head roll down to meet the hazel eyes staring up at him in a mild panic.

“Dude, Tre, pass that shit man,” one of the boys complained.

Dean held the index finger of his free hand up to his lips to give a silent shushing gesture. His other hand that was fisted in Sam's hair tightened its grip as Dean moved it to restart Sam's head bobbing up and down his length.

“Fuck Josh, don’t be so impatient. So anyways then she was all like-" Tre's words turned into incoherent blabber as Dean struggled to hold back the groan that was forming in the back of his throat.

Sam was giving it his all again. Swallowing down his big brother’s cock like a pro. The way Dean taught him. His lips stretched out over the thick shaft while his tongue worked the throbbing vein that ran up the underside. Popping it out of his mouth to swirl that tongue around the head then back down to the base like a vacuum.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean sighed out so quietly it was barely a whisper.

Sam's eyes opened to once again lock onto Dean's emerald green. “Fuck yeah suck it, Sammy, fuck your mouth is so warm,” Dean silently mouthed the praise to his little brother.

Dean could feel the smile pull at the corners of Sam’s mouth as the boy began to suck harder and faster, bringing his hand up to work the shaft while his head bobbed. Until Dean’s head was tilting back to rest lazily against the wall.

 _ **Rachael Watts gives the best head in school**_.

Obviously, the sad sap who wrote this has never had the pleasure of getting his cock sucked by Sam Winchester. ‘ _And he never will_ ,’ Dean thought to himself as he listened to Tre and Josh go on and on about how great some girls tits felt around their dicks at the prom after party last weekend.

‘ _Who needs a tit fuck at a high school party_?’ Dean thought to himself, biting his bottom lip when Sam cupped his balls with his free hand. ‘ _Who needs prom? What we did was so much better_.’

Dean had forgone his prom to spend the night with Sammy. Instead, they’d broke into the principal’s office were Dean had sucked Sammy off, bent him over the desk to rut between his plump little ass cheeks until Dean reached completion. ‘ _Yeah, fuck a lame ass tittie fuck_.’ Dean thought to himself. Who needed that when heaven was just between his little brother’s thighs?

 _ **Rachael Watts gives the best head in school**_.

Dean’s hand pressed flat on top of the message as he doubled over. The fist in Sam’s hair clenching impossibly tighter as Dean came, shooting his load into Sam’s mouth his nails dug into the plastic wall as he swallowed the guttural moans that threatened to tear out of his throat. Dean's hips stuttered in desperate need to thrust as Sam let Dean's cock slip out so he could lick the last pearls of cum from the slit. Dean was panting, still trying to shake off the aftershocks of orgasm while watching Sam nuzzle his slowly softening dick with his cheek.

“Yeah man, Chelsea said yes to going to the movies this weekend. Bet she’ll let me finger her in the back row.” Josh coughed, choking on the pot smoke.

Dean rolled his eyes at the desperate virgins. Fingering a girl at the movies? Really? That’s what they aspired to? Dean had fucked Sam at the movies.

Sammy had worn a cute little schoolgirl skirt that Dean had stolen from that skank Amanda. Before he’d finally got her off his dick. Fake girlfriends to cover up what he and his little brother were doing tended to get fucking annoying fast. He’d moved Sammy into his lap, hiked up the skirt to fan it out pulled his erection out of his jean’s and shoved himself inside Sam's already prepped hole to the hilt. He’d sat back and let little Sammy ride him in the dark half-full theater and nobody had a clue.

Speaking of which these two were total morons. “Dude there’s no way! That bitch is a total nun. You’ll never get that.” Tre laughed.

Dean let his hand slide from Sam's hair down to cup his cheek. Keeping it there as Sam rose to his feet. Then Dean was pushing him up against the opposite wall, the one with the message about Rachael. Because fuck Rachael! Sam Winchester gives the best head in school. Well, that is if you count out Dean.

Dean dropped down to his knees. He gripped the hem of Sam's shirt then lifted, exposing Sam’s scrawny midriff. Dean kissed and sucked hickies onto Sam's hipbone as he waited for Sam to pull his own erection out of his jeans. Dean sucked on his lower lip once Sam had the organ free. Hunching over low to pull Sam’s cock into his mouth, free hand clamped over Sam’s mouth to silence him as the younger boy sucked in a deep breath. Sam’s head fell back against the wall, his hips thrusting forward rapidly as Dean worked him like magic.

“Man I am soooooo baked right now,” Josh said with a laugh.

“Yo, pass that shit,” Tre complained in a whiny voice.

Dean didn’t care because he had snaked a spit-slick finger inside Sam to find his prostate. Now his Sammy was cumming in his mouth, biting down hard enough to bruise Dean's hand to keep quiet. His eyes rolling back as his orgasm hit him like a fucking Mac truck.

Dean rose to his feet and spit Sam's jizz out onto the wall over Rachael's name. Sam laughed out loud.

“Who's in here?” Tre barked out.

The corners of Dean's lips threatening a smirk when Sam slipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth. The two of them being sure to keep the sloppy wet kiss sounds at bay while they hastily fastened their pants then stumbled out of the stall. Sam tucked under Dean’s arm, the two of them laughing together.

“What the fuck Winchester? You scared the fuck out of us,” Josh said as he relit the blunt.

“Who’s your boyfriend? And what were you two doing in there?” Tre said as he pointed at Sam.

“He's my brother,” Dean said, tucking Sam tighter under his arm. “And same as you dude, getting fucked.”

If they thought his choice of words was weird they didn’t show it. “Cool, you want a hit Winchester?” Josh extended the blunt towards Dean.

Dean took it, pressed it to his lips, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. “Nice, blueberry. Want some Sammy?”

“No, De. I gotta get to class.” Sam shrugged out from under Dean’s arm.

Dean hit the blunt once more, then passed it back to Josh. “Thanks, man. Later losers, gotta get my baby boy to class.”

He tucked Sam back under his arm again as they walked out of the bathroom door.

Tre slid off where he was perched on the bathroom sink walking into the stall the Winchester brothers had been in. He whipped out his flaccid dick to take a long piss. Looking up next to him he saw the message.

_**Rachael Watts gives the best head in school** _

The scrawled first name of the school slut covered in a sticky white messy goop.

“Dude! Someone spluged all over Rachael Watts!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are liked. Comments are writers lifeline.


End file.
